Noche de brujas
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Especial Halloween. Los merodeadores se están preparando para su última fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts.James tendrá ese día su tan esperada primera cita con Lily y espera que la noche vaya bien...pero una muchacha despechada hará que todo se complique.


**Nota de autora:**

Hola!

Sé que algunos estáis esperando la actualización de Sangre de Dragón pero estoy un poco atascada, además de que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que intentaré actualizar cuanto antes. Mientras tanto os dejo con este fic que tenía por ahí guardado y que he decidido publicarlo por estar en Halloween.

He de deciros que hay un pequeño error del que he sido consciente ahora pero que no me di cuenta en el momento en el que lo escribí. Esta historia es de la época de los merodeadores y en él parece alguien disfrazado de Freddy Krueger… el error es que la primera película de Freddy Krueger no se hizo hasta 1984 y se supone que los merodeadores se encuentran en 1978, pero bueno… no lo puedo cambiar porque fue necesario el personaje jajaja así que se queda así…

Espero que os guste…

Disfrutadlo.

**Noche de brujas.**

James Potter se encontraba frente al espejo del cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor. A su alrededor sus amigos y Frank se estaban terminando de preparar para la noche de brujas en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se había lucido ese año y había preparado un baile para celebrar la terrorífica fiesta. Todos debían ir disfrazados de lo que les apeteciese e irían al Gran Comedor donde les estarían esperando una suculenta cena y uno de los mejores grupos mágicos de la época. La noche prometía y los chicos estaban contentos. Irían todos los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos. Ese sería el último Halloween en el colegio para todos los de ese cuarto y querían que fuese especial.

James tenía especial interés en ello, ¿el motivo? Sería su primera cita con Lily.

El día que se enteraron de la fiesta, James no tardó ni dos minutos en pedirle a la pelirroja que fuese su pareja, para sorpresa de él y de todos los que estaban a su alrededor ese día, ella dijo que sí pero le dejó muy claro algo: "No intentes besarme, Potter". James estaba dispuesto a tragarse las ganas locas que tenía de besarla, por el bien común de que esa noche fuese una noche perfecta y así ganar puntos delante de ella.

Se alisó el disfraz sintiendo como las manos le temblaban descontroladamente. Lo cierto es que estaba terriblemente nervioso y eso le hacía sentirse estúpido porque él había tenido ciento de citas con chicas… aunque ninguna de ellas había sido Lily.

No había podido borrar la sonrisa de la cara en todo el tiempo desde que ella aceptó. Sirius se había reído de él por la cara de bobo que había mantenido pero no le había importado en lo más mínimo.

Observó una vez más su disfraz y sonrió, encantado, lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal. El traje de vampiro le venía como anillo al dedo, la capa negra con el forro interior rojo estaba agarrada a su cuello y debajo de ella llevaba un traje elegante y completamente negro, además de unos zapatos del mismo color. Estaba hecho todo un pincel, a pesar de que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal debido al maquillaje y unas pequeñas ojeras que habían sido pintadas bajo sus castaños ojos.

-Eres de lo más original, Lunático- soltó Sirius y James se giró para mirar a sus amigos. En el cuarto se encontraba en esos momentos solo Remus y Sirius. Frank y Peter habían debido de entrar al baño para terminar de maquillarse con lo que les habían dejado las chicas.

Sirius había decidido disfrazarse de zombi. Iba con unos pantalones desgarrados y una camisa en el mismo estado, además le había añadido unos toques de una sustancia roja que simulaba sangre mientras su rostro había sido maquillado con heridas de pega que le daban un aspecto terrorífico. A pesar de todo el condenado seguía manteniendo ese porte elegante que le salía tan natural, moviéndose de esa manera lenta y pausada que le hacía todo un Don Juan entre las mujeres.

Por otro lado, Remus había decidido disfrazarse de licántropo. A eso se debía la frase de Sirius pero a pesar de todo el joven castaño se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Iba vestido también con ropa desgarrada y con un conjuro se había hecho aparecer pelo por la cara y los brazos. El disfrazar estaba bastante bien.

-Puede que para nosotros no sea muy original pero la mayoría de personas que están ahí abajo no conocen mi condición así que creerán que es un disfraz muy bueno- soltó Remus sonriendo.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entró Peter vestido con una túnica de estrellas, un sombrero de pico y con las mismas estrellas y su varita en la mano. Los tres amigos le miraron con la ceja en alto sin poder creerse lo que veían.

-Eso sí que es ser poco original- soltó Remus señalando a su pequeño amigo- ¡Merlín, Pet! ¿Cómo se te ocurre disfrazarte de mago? Ya lo eres.

-Creí que sería divertido- soltó el joven.

-Sí, mira como me rió- ironizó Sirius con un semblante serio- ¡Ja!

-No les hagas caso, Pet- soltó James sonriendo- te ves bien.

Ninguno de sus amigos iba a ir con pareja a la fiesta. Remus se mostraba casi siempre reservado con ese tema y a penas se atrevía a acercarse a las chicas por su problema peludo, Peter directamente no conseguía una cita, y Sirius, a pesar de haber podido llevar a la chica que quisiera (podían invitar incluso a gente de cursos inferiores) había decidido no llevar a nadie. Esto se debí a que hacía tan solo unos días que lo había dejado con su última novia de turno (esta al parecer le había durado dos semanas, todo un record en él) y la chica le había montado un gran escándalo delante de un montón de gente. Cosa que había sentado al muchacho bastante mal.

Los cuatros chicos esperaron a que se terminara de arreglar Frank con el que se llevaban realmente bien a pesar de no ser uno más de ellos en el grupo de los merodeadores. El joven salió disfrazado de momia, pues al parecer Alice, su novia desde quinto, iba a ir disfrazada de Cleopatra.

Los cinco bajaron hablando y bromeando a la sala común. Todos los alumnos de cursos superiores ya se había ido a la cama y allí solo se encontraban dos chicas. Una de ellas era Alice que estaba realmente guapa y sexy vestida con su traje de Cleopatra. La muchacha se acercó a su novio con una sonrisa y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

La otra chica que estaba allí era una joven de su mismo curso que se llamaba Mary Mcdonald y que iba vestida de banshee, lo cierto es que la muchacha daba bastante miedo y los chicos la felicitaron por su buen trabajo.

-En seguida baja Lily, James- le dijo Mary apartándose la peluca de pelo negro de la cara y mostrando su rostro maquillado de forma que le daba un aspecto esquelético y verdoso- estaba terminando de arreglarse.

James asintió, nervioso. Esperaron todos allí para ir juntos a la fiesta. Mientras esperaban bajaron los chicos de sexto año, eran cuatro, dos chicos y dos chicas. De ellos dos, uno iba vestido de un payaso algo macabro y el otro de hombre de las cavernas mientras que de ellas, una de ellas iba a juego con su novio y estaba disfrazada de mujer de las cavernas y la otra iba de una graciosa calabaza. Los cuatro chicos les saludaron y se marcharon a la fiesta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más. James se levantó de la butaca en la que había estado esperando cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos. Cuando la vio aparecer se quedó sin respiración. Lily había decidido disfrazarse de diabla.

Iba con un vestido rojo algo provocativo y que se amoldaba a su preciosa figura, sobre su respingón trasero había una graciosa cola. Su pelo rojo y rizado estaba suelto y caía por su espalda hasta terminar en su cintura, sobre él se había puesto una diadema de la que salían dos graciosos cuernecitos. Se había maquillado los ojos muy oscuros, haciendo que sus preciosos ojos verdes resaltaran y en sus manos llevaba un tridente también rojo. Era la misma imagen de la tentación y James sabía que esa noche le iba a costar mucho no besar sus apetitosos labios rojos.

Tragó saliva cuando los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron sobre él. Se miraron en silencio y James reaccionó al fin. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Lily le miró unos segundos y luego se aferró a él. Se miraron a los ojos, sin poder apartar ninguno la mirada del otro.

-Bien, ya estamos todos- soltó Sirius, impaciente, haciendo que el contacto visual entre los chicos se rompiese- vamos, tengo hambre.

-Siempre pensando con el estómago, Sirius- soltó Alice, molesta, al ver que había roto el bonito momento- vamos.

Salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor charlando. Los únicos que no hablaban eran James y Lily, los dos parecían realmente nerviosos y a penas se atrevían a mirarse.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el vuelco al estómago que le había dado cuando le había visto allí parado con ese disfraz que le sentaba tan bien. No sabía que iba a sentir algo tan intenso cuando le viese, cuando acepto salir con él, lo hizo con la esperanza de que la dejase en paz pero ahora no sabía si quería que eso fuese así.

En cambio, él no podía creerse aún que su sueño, desde que la vio, se hubiese cumplido. Se sentía estúpido yendo del brazo de la muchacha y no siendo capaz de sacar un tema de conversación. Era lo que siempre había querido, tenerla para él y lo estaba desaprovechando. Pero ¿de qué se hablaba con la chica de la que estabas enamorado?

Con esas dudas llegaron al Gran Comedor, no eran los últimos a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos que podían asistir y todos los profesores se encontraban allí.

El Gran Comedor estaba espectacular y terroríficamente decorado con telarañas, calabazas que producían la escasa luz que allí había. El techo continuaba como siempre mostrando las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro. Y de vez en cuando se escuchaban terroríficas risotadas que sobresaltaban al personal.

Fue bastante divertido ver allí a Hagrid disfrazado de troll, a Slughorn de abeja, a Dumbledore de centauro y a Mcgonagall de hada. Hasta Lily tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vieron a la mujer con esas pintas, en realidad tan solo llevaba un vestido algo más colorido de lo que normalmente llevaba y unas alas trasparentes pero era algo extraño. Ella no parecía nada contenta con su atuendo mientras que Dumbledore se movía con el suyo como si hubiese nacido para llevarlo.

Algunos de los disfraces que más llamaron la atención de los chicos fueron varios. Vieron una enfermera asesina con un buen instrumental quirúrgico, un basilisco (uno de Slytherin por supuesto se había disfrazo de ese modo), un pirata, un chico que parecía tener la cabeza cortado, un gorila, una chica disfrazada de Veela y otra de gladiadora, una ninja, un dementor, una elfa doméstica, un duendecillo travieso, otro iba de la muerte con guadaña incluida, una flor, se rieron mucho con una pareja de sexto de Ravenclaw pues se habían cambiado de papeles, ella iba de chico y él de chica. Fue realmente divertido ver como el muchacho caminaba con los tacones, la falda y la peluca, además del maquillaje mientras ella iba con un traje y un gran bigote.

Se fijaron en unos chicos que iban vestidos de gente que los que no eran de procedencia muggle desconocida pero Lily les explicó quiénes eran. Una de ellas iba de la niña del exorcista y daba verdadero miedo, mientras que otro era Freddy Krueger ese también daba bastante repelús. Y otro de spiderman.

También se encontraron con caras que no les agradaron mucho. Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, estaba vestido de Frankestein y hablaba con su amigo el que iba disfrazado de basilisco. Snape también estaba por allí vestido de esqueleto y hablando con Evan Rosier que iba de sanador loco, al parecer le había pedido toda la indumentaria a su padre que ejercía ese oficio.

La chica que iba disfrazada de la niña del exorcista se acercó a ellos con un chico que iba con una camisa de fuerza simulando un loco. Los dos eran de séptimo de Huffelpaff. Con ellos además iban los dos chicos disfrazados de spiderman y Freddy Krueger, estos eran de Ravenclaw de séptimo.

-Están muy guays vuestros disfraces, chicos- les felicitó Lily.

-Gracias- sonrió la niña del exorcista.

-Tío, ¿Tú como piensas comer?- soltó Sirius al que iba de loco y el chico le miró como si se diese por primera vez cuenta de ese detalle.

-Joder- soltó el chico mirando su cuerpo embutido en una camisa de fuerza- es cierto. No lo había pensado. Que alguien me suelte.

Como nadie lo hacía, el chico se puso a representar su papel a la perfección pareciendo un loco de verdad y haciendo que todos estallasen en carcajadas, al final fueron buenos y le liberaron por lo menos lo que durase la cena.

-Pero, Dylan- el chico que iba de spiderman miró a Lily- tú no eres muggle ¿cómo conocías a spiderman?

-¡Oh!- rió el joven y señaló al chico que iba de Freddy- es por culpa de este, me enseñó los comics y me hice un fan incondicional de ellos, así que decidí disfrazarme de mi ídolo. Que quieres que te diga eso de caminar por las paredes mola.

Todos rieron y siguieron hablando, bromeando y disfrutando del ambiente. La gente se giró cuando se oyeron unos pasos. Las tres personas que faltaban para que comenzase la cena estaban ya allí. Una chica de sexto de Slytherin que era tonta de remate iba vestida de princesa, algo que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a todos pues conocían a la chica lo suficiente como para saber que ella en realidad se consideraba una princesa. A cada lado de ella iban dos chicas vestidas idénticamente de criadas, al parecer representaban a las criadas de la princesa. Ellas eran sus esbirros y si la princesa era tonta, las dos criadas lo eran mucho más.

-¡Que originales!- soltó James en alto consiguiendo la risa de muchos incluso de Lily. Cuando escuchó su dulce risa, el corazón de él vibró de placer. La miró y ella sonreía, divertida.

Eso pareció liberar un poco de tensiones entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar. Durante la cena siguieron hablando, a veces entre ellos y otras con el resto. Lo cierto es que se dieron cuenta de que les resultaba bastante fácil hablar con el otro. Era como si se conociesen de toda la vida y como si nunca hubiese habido todas aquellas discusiones de años anteriores.

Los dos estaban tan inmersos en sus conversaciones que no prestaron atención a los ojos negros que los miraban con rencor, envidia y tristeza.

oo00oo

En el silencio de una de las mazmorras de los castillos de Hogwarts, un humo algo espeso salía de un caldero que había sobre la mesa que el profesor Slughorn utilizaba para dar sus clases.

Una joven removía el contenido del interior del caldero utilizando como única luz una vela que tenía junto al mismo y que iluminaba su rostro fantasmagóricamente. Su rostro estaba surcado en un gesto de la rabia y la locura.

Rabia porque Sirius la había abandonado como si no fuese nada y locura porque ya había encontrado la forma de vengarse por su rechazo. No podía creer que el chico la hubiese dejado, creyó que con ella sería diferente, que ella sería la que haría que Sirius Black sentase la cabeza pero al parecer no había sido así. Y en vez de terminar con un novio para toda la vida y un futuro marido, había terminado con el corazón roto.

Ella que le había dado todo, que había renunciado a un montón de cosas por él y no recibía nada a cambio. Se enfadó muchísimo el día que la dejó, se puso histérica y le gritó un millón de cosas. Él se cabreó por el espectáculo que montó pero ella quería que todo el mundo se enterase de lo cruel e insensible que era Sirius.

Esa noche se vengaría, la poción estaba casi hecha, solo quedaba unos minutos. Sonrió satisfecha mientras el intenso olor de la venganza la envolvía. El plan ya estaba en marcha, ya había sellado las salidas de todas las salas comunes para que los alumnos que no estaban en la fiesta no pudiesen salir de ellas. Le había llevado varios días encontrar todas las salas comunes pero después de engatusar a algunos chicos de diferentes casas para que les dijese donde se encontraban, lo había conseguido. Lo más desagradable había sido tener que besar a Peter Pettigrew pero sabía que él tarde o temprano se lo diría.

Además haría cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse. Sirius sería suyo o de nadie más.

_De nadie más._

Se hizo una profunda raja en la palma de una mano de la que empezó a manar una gran cantidad de sangre que cuando cayó en la poción, hizo que esta se volviese espesa. El dolor que sintió con el corte le hizo sentir placer ante la idea de la venganza.

Miró el libro negro que tenía sobre la mesa y que había robado de la sección prohibida. Tras leer lo que tenía que hacer, cerró los ojos y repitió las palabras que ponían escritas.

-Mi sangre es mi donativo… mi corazón roto es mi castigo… mi odio es mi fuerza. Dame el poder para vengarme, te entrego mi alma a cambio. Abrazo la oscuridad… soy tu esclava… tu sierva. ¡Te invoco, rey de la oscuridad!

Al abrir los ojos vio ante ella una figura formada por un espeso humo negro de cuyo rostro solo se podían distinguir unos intensos y aterradores ojos rojos. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, lo de ellas con reverencia… los de la figura con maldad.

La figura de humo flotó hasta la mesa y agarrando el cuchillo con el que ella se había cortado, se cortó la mano y el humo cayó en la poción. Ella le miró con reverencia y agradecimiento… le estaba entregando su poder, parte de su cuerpo para que llevase a cabo la venganza.

La joven llenó un pequeño frasco con la poción que se colgó al cuello con una cadena. El resto de la poción se la bebió, agarrando el caldero y sin prestar atención al dolor que experimentaba por la herida y las ampollas que le estaban saliendo por lo caliente que estaba el recipiente.

Cuando dejó el pequeño caldero en su sitio, un hilo de su propia sangre corría por la comisura del labio. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y después de que la figura flotase en el aire por un momento, la atravesó el corazón, internándose en su cuerpo y apoderándose de él.

Ella empezó a respirar aceleradamente mientras miraba al suelo y sus cabellos caían a cada lado de su cara. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y cuando alzó la cabeza y miró al frente, las heridas de sus manos ya se habían curado, sus ojos antes azules ahora se habían vuelto rojos y su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa macabra.

oo00oo

Sirius reía sin parar mientras bailaba con algunas compañeras. Había sido una buena idea el no pedirle a ninguna chica que le acompañara, así estaba disponible para todas esas preciosidades que querían un baile con él.

Además después del espectáculo que le montó su última "novia", no quería tener nada "serio" con nadie. Lo cierto es que él nunca tenía nada serio con nadie y lo dejaba muy claro al empezar la relación, él no tenía la culpa de que después las chicas se hiciesen ilusiones con tener algo más. Él era un alma libre y todo el mundo lo sabía… y la que no lo sabía, Sirius se encargaba de decírselo antes de empezar algo con ella.

Lo cierto es que Amanda, su ex, la del espectáculo, siempre había estado un poco trastornada aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que había comenzado a salir con ella. Cada vez que le veía a hablando con una chica, le montaba alguna escena de celos. No quería que se fuese con sus amigos pues quería tenerle todo el tiempo pegado a sus faldas, un día se había despertado con el rostro de la chica pegado a la cara sin siquiera haber pasado la noche con ella… le dio un susto de muerte. Esa tía estaba loca y él no salía con perturbadas.

De pronto las velas se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. El grupo de música, de cinco componentes y que iban disfrazados de zombis como él, dejaron de tocar. A penas había luz para saber lo que estaba pasando en la sala pero las dobles puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y alguien entró.

Tras mover su mano, algunas velas se encendieron, esa luz iluminó escasamente la sala pero lo suficiente para ver quién era. Sirius bufó al ver a Amanda, la muchacha ni siquiera debería de estar allí tan solo tenía quince años y los de quinto no estaban invitados. Parecía ir disfraza, pues a pesar de llevar el uniforme del colegio, tenía la cara muy pálida y los ojos rojos… si debía de tratarse de un disfraz.

_Aunque le habría venido mejor uno de loca_, pensó Sirius sonriendo ante su propia ocurrencia.

-Señorita Robinson, no puede estar fuera de su cuarto a estas horas- soltó la señora Sprout enfadada por ver a una de sus alumnas rompiendo las reglas.

La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano y de pronto la mujer quedó sin habla. Sirius comprendió que eso no era normal y los demás debieron pensar lo mismo porque dieron un paso atrás alejándose de la chica.

-Señorita Robinson, quítese el frasco que lleva colgado al cuello- le dijo Dumbledore fijándose en el colgante de la muchacha- está poseída y aunque crea que ese ser que ha invocado es su amigo…

-¡Cállese!- espetó la voz de Amanda, mezclada con una mucho más masculina y tenebrosa- esta noche me vengaré- los ojos rojos de la joven se posaron en Sirius- nadie me deja… nadie…

James que se había acercado a Sirius, se pegó a él, dispuesto a defender a su amigo contra cualquier cosa. Remus también se colocó al otro lado y Peter se quedó atrás, asustado. Lily observó a James en silencio y una sensación de preocupación se instaló en su pecho.

-Dejaréis de ser lo que sois todo el tiempo y os convertiréis en lo que esta noche decidisteis disfrazaros- murmuró Amanda- acabaréis con Sirius Black, todos querréis acabar con él…

El cuerpo de Amanda empezó a convertirse en humo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza y desapareció de la sala mientras reía maléficamente. Cuando se evaporó, todas las velas volvieron a encenderse. Se miraron los unos a los otros esperando ver algún cambio, sonrieron al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada pero de pronto se oyó un grito femenino y todos se giraron a mirar a Alysson, la joven que se había disfrazado de princesa y, que se agarraba con fuerza el estómago cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

De pronto a todos les golpeó un fuerte dolor en el estómago, algunos incluso vomitaron. Tanto profesores como alumnos comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo de dolor. Se oyeron algunos gritos más y de pronto se oyó la atronadora voz de Dumbledore.

-Señor Black, corra- el aludido le miró desde el suelo- escóndase y no salga hasta que encontremos una solución a esto.

Sirius no era ningún cobarde pero sabía que tenía que hacer caso a su director, él siempre quería lo mejor para sus alumnos. Así que levantándose a pesar del dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, salió corriendo por las dobles puertas de roble sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco cambiaba, convirtiéndose en un zombi.

oo00oo

James abrió los ojos despacio, desorientado… ni siquiera recordaba donde se encontraba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose un poco más. Se incorporó despacio quedando sentado en el suelo. Cuando miró a su alrededor y vio el Gran Comedor decorado, recordó… el baile de Halloween, Amanda poseída por algo, Sirius huyendo… Sirius…

El nombre de su amigo resonó por su cabeza y sintió una sensación extraña en la boca. Se llevó las manos a sus dientes y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir unos largos y afilados colmillos. ¡Qué cojones…!

-James- susurró una suave y sensual voz detrás de él.

Se giró y vio a Lily pero esa no era la Lily que él recordaba. El vestido se le ajustaba más a sus curvas y de pronto parecía mucho más escotado que antes. El rabo de diablesa que le salía del vestido ahora era parte de su cuerpo y se movía a su antojo detrás de ella, los cuernos de su cabeza se habían adherido a esta y el tridente era enorme y real. Pero lo que diferenciaba verdaderamente a esa Lily de la que él recordaba era sus ojos… llenos de una sensualidad, maldad y lujuria que él no conseguía relacionar con la mirada dulce de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

La muchacha sonrió, maliciosamente dejando ver más de ese atrevimiento que no caracterizaba a su Lily. Se acercó a él con un paso lento y sensual mientras James se ponía en pie. No pudo evitar que sus colmillos se alargaran con el deseo. Cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó a su cuerpo, James soltó un juramente y cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar los motivos por lo que no debía poner a esa chica sobre una mesa y beber de su cuello.

-Lily- susurró con una voz ronca.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de ella que le acarició la mejilla con una de sus largas uñas mientras su rabo se movía detrás de ella con gracia. Ella le puso morritos y se echó a reír con una mezcla de sensualidad y maldad que le hizo tragar saliva.

-Busquemos a Black- le dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa- tengo ganas de hacerle trocitos.

-¡Lily!- solté, impresionado y no solo porque nunca creyó que oiría a Lily decir algo así sino porque la idea le resultaba atractiva. Comprendió que se debía al hechizo que la Amanda poseída había lanzado sobre ellos… les había ordenado que mataran a Sirius y una parte de él quería hacerlo, su parte vampira, mientras la otra parte, la que aún era James, deseaba cuidar a su amigo.- debemos buscar a Sirius pero para protegerle.

-Yo no quiero protegerle- soltó Lily sonriendo y pegándose más a su cuerpo, lo que hizo soltar otro juramento a James- lo que quiero es matarle- Rió, divertida- vamos, James, será divertido.

-No, Lily- soltó James apartándolo de él a pesar de que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era beber su sangre.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien su sangre? Podía escucharla correr al otro lado de su piel, podía sentir su olor y deseaba saber cómo sabía pero aunque en esos momentos Lily se le estuviese ofreciendo en bandeja, no podía aprovecharse, esa chica estaba bajo un embrujo sino no estaría haciendo eso.

La agarró de los brazos y la miró a sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Lily, tú no eres así… tú no quieres matar a Sirius…

-Sí quiero- soltó enrabietada como una niña y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lily, escúchame- le pidió- sé que aún estás en alguna parte…- buscó algo que le diese a entender que Lily seguía dentro de ese cuerpo- hay que buscar a Sirius y ayudarle.

Lily le miró enfurruñada y James sabía que no conseguiría nada por su parte. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó James.

-Fueron despertándose y se marcharon en busca de Black- respondió Lily y él la miró- ellos se estarán divirtiendo por ahí mientras nosotros estamos aquí- bufó y James no pudo evitar pensar que era la persona más bonita del mundo y que sus labios rojos eran lo más apetitoso que alguna vez había estado tentado a probar- yo desperté al mismo tiempo que Remus pero tuve que esconderme porque estaba cabreado.

James maldijo… había olvidado por completo que Remus se había disfrazado de licántropo. ¡Joder! Había un licántropo por ahí suelto que iba en busca de Sirius. James sacó su varita por si tenía que defenderse.

-No lo intentes- soltó Lily y él le miró- no te va a funcionar la varita.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

-Supongo que porque ahora mismo no somos magos- explicó Lily- tu ahora eres un vampiro y yo- sonrió como si la idea le gustase- soy un demonio.

James le miró y se guardó la varita después de probar unos cuantos hechizos y ver que la joven tenía razón. Se acercó a ella y le cogió del brazo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily mientras era arrastrada.

-A buscar a Sirius- soltó James y ella soltó una risotada de felicidad, saltó y se colgó a su espalda.

-Sabía que me ayudarías a matarle- le dijo Lily.

James no dijo nada, no pensaba dejar solo a la chica pero, por supuesto, no iba a matar a Sirius pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

oo00oo

Sirius se había despertado en un armario después de que se escondiese allí al sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban. Le había costado unos minutos salir de él, lo cierto es que no había sabido abrir la puerta hasta que tuvo un momento de lucidez y comprendió que esa cosa que había pegada a la puerta, y que no recordaba cómo se llamaba, servía para abrirla.

Había intentado correr pero apenas podía mover las piernas y no paraba de babear una sustancia bastante desagradable. ¡Joder! Su cuerpo desprendía un olor de lo más vomitivo.

Se detuvo cuando pasó por delante de un espejo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Su rostro estaba entre pálido y negruzco… la piel se le caía a trizas y tenía una inmensa herida putrefacta y sangrante en la mejilla, donde se había maquillado algo mucho menos llamativo que eso que en esos momentos tenía en la cara. Los dientes los tenía negros y sus ojos parecían casi blancos…

Un momento… era una zombi. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto en otro momento de lucidez, como el que había tenido para abrir la puerta, recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche… esa maldita loca de Amanda le había convertido, como al resto de sus compañeros, en lo que iba disfrazado. Y ahora estaba siendo buscado para matarle.

No podía correr porque los zombis no tenían esa capacidad, lo cierto es que los zombis no tenían nada guay, eran tíos muertos y putrefactos, que apenas podían moverse y que eran tontos de remate… eso explicaba que no hubiese sabido ni siquiera abrir una puerta.

Babeó de nuevo e intentó decir algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un ruido, una especie de gruñido desagradable.

Gruñó otra vez y se maldijo por haber elegido ese traje… ¿Por qué no se había disfrazado del tipo ese de los comics? Lily le había dicho que ese tío podía subir por las paredes, colgarse de telarañas, tenía superfuerza y un montón de cosas más… pero no él se tenía que disfrazar de zombi.

-Genial- se sorprendió al ver que si podía hablar aunque pareciese un idiota cuando lo hacía. A pesar de haber descubierto que podía hablar seguía maldiciéndose por no haber decidido disfrazarse de algo mejor.

Giró la cabeza al oír un aullido y recordó a Remus… decidió alejarse de allí antes de que le encontrase alguien.

oo00oo

Lily tenía una sensación de libertad que nunca había experimentado, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosas y la primera en la lista era la de matar a Black. Miró hacía delante, James caminaba unos pasos por delante de ella con la capa meciéndose tras de sí… tal vez lo de matar a Black podría pasar a lo segundo en la lista de prioridades, se mordió el labio y miró el culo de James… sí, ese vampirito sería lo primero en la lista.

Ese hombre… vampiro o lo que fuese sería suyo, pasara lo que pasara y el asesinato de Black bien se podía ir al carajo, lo único que importaba era conseguir a ese… tipo.

Le dio un intenso calor al imaginar el cuerpo de James desnudo y pegado al suyo. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar en los colmillos del chico clavándose en su cuello y bebiendo de ella. Ronroneó de placer y él debió de oírla porque la miró por encima de su hombro. Cuando los ojos castaños del joven se posaron sobre ella, Lily se mordió el labio inferior y su rabo se movió de un lado a otro, contento por la atención del chico.

-Jamsie- susurró acercándose a él y aferrándose a su musculoso brazo- ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio en el que estemos a solas?

-Estamos solos, Lily- le dijo James moviéndose por la oscuridad del corredor sin problemas debido a su nueva condición de vampiro. No había nada de luz pero no importaba porque él veía perfectamente.

Un trueno rompió el silencio de la noche y la lluvia empezó a arraigar con fuerza contra la ventana mientras esa insistente risa macabra que los profesores habían hecho aparecer en la fiesta se seguía escuchando por cada rincón del castillo.

Perfecto… entre la lluvia, la oscuridad y la risa tétrica daba la sensación de película de terror en la que en cualquier momento algo aparecería para perseguirlos y matarlos de la forma más sangrienta posible.

Y encima en lo único que pensaba Lily era en el estar a solas con él. A James le estaba resultando muy difícil no besarla como le prometió el día que ella aceptó que iría con él al baile. Pero se suponía que iba a ser un inocente baile y en cambio, él había terminado convertido en un vampiro que deseaba beber la sangre de una diablesa que no paraba de coquetearle mientras buscaban a su mejor amigo zombi mientras otro de sus amigos le perseguía como licántropo. Vamos lo que es una fiesta merodeadora.

Pero era una buena oportunidad de demostrarle a Lily que había madurado, si aguantaba sin besarla y conseguía deshacer todo ese embrollo, tal vez la pelirroja se pensaba lo de tener algo serio con él.

Miró a la chica y supo que iba a ser muy difícil pero era James Potter y lo que se proponía siempre lo conseguía.

-Pero quiero ir a un sitio donde no puedan encontrarnos- susurró Lily- sé que tú conoces sitios de esos… seguro que es donde llevas a las chicas- sonrió- llévame a mí y divirtámonos un poco.

-Lily, tú no quieres hacer algo así- le aseguró James- es solo por el hechizo. Tú no eres así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- soltó molesta, poniéndose delante de él y haciendo que el joven se parase- no me conoces.

-Claro que te conozco- le dijo James pasando por al lado suyo para continuar con su camino. Lily le agarró del brazo e hizo que la enfrentara. Se miraron a los ojos, ella seguía molesta por su rechazo.

-No me conoces, no sabes como soy- soltó ella.

-Sé que eres buena en Encantamientos y Pociones- le dijo él y ella bufó como si eso fuese obvio. Él sonrió y se encorvó para que su rostro quedase a la altura de ella- sé que tu color preferido es el rojo, que tu flor favorita son los Lirios, que te gustan las noches de tormenta y que prefieres estudiar con algo de música- ella le miraba con la boca abierta mientras él seguía sonriendo- sé que te dan mucho asco las ratas y que no te gustan las injusticias. ¿Sé o no sé cosas de ti?

Ella no respondió aún sorprendida porque supiese todo eso de ella. Ellos nunca habían hablado, pues sus discusiones y los intentos de él de salir con ella no se podían contar como charlas amenas… pero aun así, él sabía esas cosas sobre ella. Eso a la Lily que aún estaba en ese cuerpo de diabla, le conmovió.

Aceleró el paso hasta ponerse junto a él pero no dijo nada… por ahora quien reinaba dentro de ella, no era la diabla sino Lily que estaba comenzando a preguntarse si había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo con él.

-James…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque un desagradable ruido chirriante, parecido al que unas uñas hacen cuando arañan una pizarra, inundó el corredor. Cuando se giraron al sonido pudieron oír una fuerte y ronca risa y una silueta quedó recortada cuando pasó por delante de una de las ventanas.

Cuando esa persona estuvo más cerca pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Fredy Krueger caminaba hacia ellos, con la cara llena de cicatrices y con una de sus manos con uñas de metal arañando la pared de roca. Detrás de él iban la niña del exorcista y el loco de la camisa de fuerza.

-Genial- murmuró James e instintivamente se colocó en posición de ataque, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Lily, y los colmillos se le alargaron.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron al verlos y sus ojos se llenaron de malicia. Freddy dejó de hacer el ruido tan molesto y sonrió.

-¿Habéis visto a Black?- preguntó la niña del exorcista con una voz diabólica que Lily recordaba perfectamente de la película.

-Estábamos buscándole- respondió Lily desde detrás de James y aferrando con fuerza el tridente.

-Tu eres amigo de Black- dijo Freddy señalando con sus cuchillas a James que seguía en la posición de ataque. El joven asesino parecía haber olvidado que él también era amigo de Sirius, por supuesto no tanto como James, pero si se llevaba bien con el joven… esos jóvenes se habían convertido completamente en los seres de los que se habían disfrazado y no tenían ni un solo resquicio de lo que antes fueron- no me creo que quieras matarlo.

-Vamos, claro que queremos acabar con él- soltó Lily poniendo una mano en el hombro de James para que se relajara- ya sabes lo que nos pidió Amanda…

-Sí- sonrió el loco riendo histéricamente- matemos a Sirius Black. Acabemos con él… acabemos con él…

Las risotadas del maniaco se mantuvieron en el aire incluso mucho después de que el chico hubiese bajado la voz sin dejar de repetir esas últimas palabras que habían hecho reverberar el pasillo.

Freddy dio unos pasos hacía ellos, deteniéndose junto a la ventana donde la luz le iluminó el rostro desfigurado por las quemaduras. James que no se había relajado ni un poco, fijo sus ojos en los viles del asesino en serie.

-No, tú no tienes pinta de querer matar a Black- soltó Krueger señalándole con una de sus cuchillas- veo en tus ojos que esa no es tu intención.

-Claro que sí- soltó Lily que volvía a estar de nuevo invadida por la diabla- queremos acabar con él… sacarle las tripas…

-Sacarle las tripas- rió histéricamente el maniaco- sí… sacarle las tripas…

-Tú, pelirroja, puede que sí- asintió Freddy mirándola un segundo pero luego sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de James- pero él no…

Lily giró el rostro y miró a James que no dejaba de mantener su posición de ataque. Y vio exactamente lo mismo que Freddy, él no pensaba acabar con Sirius… furiosa, intentó pasar por su lado pero James la agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Lily- soltó James.

-Creo que la pelirroja ha escogido- soltó Freddy- y ella, como nosotros quiere acabar con Sirius Black y ¿Por qué no? Contigo también que quieres ayudarle.

Lily se mantuvo al margen mientras Freddy, la niña del exorcista y el loco se acercaban a James. Este se volvió en posición de ataque, se agachó y enseñó los colmillos que se alargaron por su furia.

Freddy se lanzó sobre él con las cuchillas por delante e intentó rajarle pero James se agachó y agarrando a la niña por el cuello, la lanzó por los aires. Olvidó que se trataban de sus compañeros de clase y solo pensó que eran seres que deseaban verle muerto a él y a Sirius.

La niña diabólica cayó sobre una de las armaduras que se deshizo bajo su peso. James esquivó al loco que se lanzó sobre él intentándole placar y se enfrentó de nuevo a Freddy que sonreía. Se miraron a los ojos… y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Krueger hizo su movimiento y estuvo a punto de cortarle, solo consiguió rozarle pero su traje terminó con tres interminables rajas. En ese momento comprendió lo afiladas que estaban.

James le enseñó los colmillos y se lanzó sobre él. Aferrándole las muñecas para que no pudiese utilizar las cuchillas, se miraron con desafío, haciendo fuerzas con sus cuerpos… James terminó dándole una patada en el centro del estómago que le mandó unos metros lejos de él.

Cuando creía que se había librado de ellos, la niña saltó sobre su espalda y se aferró a su cuello. James intentó quitársela de encima pero el loco fue hacía él y James tuvo que darle unos cuantos puñetazos que el otro esquivó hasta que uno le dio en la mejilla y le hizo estrellarse contra la pared haciendo un boquete en la piedra.

James forcejeó con la niña que seguía colgada a su espalda y que le había vomitado una sustancia verde por encima del hombro. Gruñó y chilló cuando le dio un mordisco en el hombro, haciéndole caer al suelo. Forcejeó un poco más pero de pronto un grito femenino se escuchó por todo el pasillo y el peso que ejercía la niña sobre él, terminó.

Sin saber aún muy bien lo que había ocurrido, se llevó la mano al hombro donde la sustancia verde y su sangre se mezclaban. Jadeó y miró por encima de su hombro. Lily estaba junto a él y había dejado noqueada a la niña con varios golpes de su tridente.

-Nadie más que yo puede morder al vampiro Potter- soltó la pelirroja mirando furiosa a la niña del exorcista.

Lily miró a James y se encontró con su mirada de sorpresa. La pelirroja se echó el tridente al hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo te vi antes, bombón- soltó Lily haciendo sonreír a James- y tú estás el número uno en mi lista de prioridades.

-¿Lista…?- empezó James pero los gruñidos de Freddy y el loco que se estaban despertando le hizo callarse.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- soltó ella mirando como poco a poco se ponían en pie- ahora.

James se puso en pie y los dos salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Sirius se detuvo cuando se encontró de frente con el joven que iba de pirata, tenía el sable desenvainado e iba hacía él todo lo rápido que su pata de palo se lo permitía. Era una suerte haberse encontrado con ese tipo ya que él tampoco era que se dijese una liebre.

Aburrido se dio la vuelta para seguir por otro camino cuando se oyó un disparo y la bala del arcabucillo, el arma de fuego que se utilizaba en la época de los piratas, le pasó rozando una de las orejas. Se llevó la mano a ese lugar y vio como una sangre negruzca salía de su oreja… ¡Joder le había volado la oreja!

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio al pirata que se movía bastante rápido para tener una pata de palo y que parecía decidido a acabar con él mientras volvía a cargar el arma.

-¡Estás muerto, bucanero!- soltó el pirata.

-¡Los huevos!- soltó Sirius con ese gruñido que le hacía ver imbécil.

Sin retrasarse más tiempo, giró la esquina y se metió por uno de los pasadizos que figuraba en el mapa que él, Remus, James y Peter habían hecho. En el interior de ese lugar se sintió seguro, solo él y sus amigos conocían ese sitio… y a saber dónde se encontraban todos ellos.

La tormenta no cesaba en el exterior del castillo y Sirius no dejaba de caminar por ese pasadizos, intento pensar, con su reducido cerebro como se libaría de ese problema en el que se encontraba.

oo00oo

James y Lily no habían dejado de correr a pesar de haberse alejado del pasillo donde estaban Freddy y los otros. Vieron pasar a Spiderman por encima de sus cabezas, colgándose con sus telarañas de los techos y gritando de alegría por sus poderes. Rieron sin parar mientras doblaban una esquina encontrándose con Frank de momia y Alice de Cleopatra.

La traviesa diabla en la que Lily se había convertido, pisó una de las tantas vendas que cubrían a Frank e hizo que el muchacho cayese al suelo mientras Cleopatra la miraba con rabia. Lily se carcajeó con más fuerza y estas aumentaron cuando pasaron por al lado de un esqueleto.

James recordó que Snape se había disfrazado de eso. Estuvo tentado a hacerle alguna broma pero se contuvo para que Lily viese que había madurado pero su sorpresa llegó cuando al pasar por al lado de Snape corriendo, le quitó uno de los brazos para hacer con él un corte de manga.

-Eso por llamarme sangre sucia tantas veces- gritó Lily tirando el brazo al suelo.

James estalló en carcajadas y agarrando a Lily del brazo, continuó corriendo hasta que llegaron frente a las puertas de la enfermería. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y entró… James se quedó fuera y ella asomó la cabeza.

-Vamos, tengo que curarte la herida que te ha hecho la niña diabólica- le dijo Lily.

James asintió y entró en la enfermería, cerrando tras él. Como el resto del colegio, ese lugar estaba a oscuras y solo se veía iluminado cada vez que un rayo centelleaba en el cielo. A pesar de ello no quisieron encender la luz para no llamar la atención.

Lily se puso a rebuscar en unos armarios mientras James se sentaba en una de las camas. Cuando terminó de coger lo que necesitaba se acercó a él y dejó todo en una mesa que estaba cerca.

-Quítate la ropa y déjame ver el hombro- le pidió.

James la miró a los ojos y después se dispuso a seguir sus órdenes. Se desprendió de la capa y comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta del traje que como la camisa estaba destrozada por el corte de Freddy. Lily al ver lo mucho que tardaba, acercó sus manos para ayudarle. Entre los dos tardaron menos y ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Crees que es grave?- preguntó James que miraba la herida de su hombro y no se había dado cuenta del vistazo que le había echado la chica.

-Eh…- le dijo un poco desorientada sin saber a qué se refería cuando recordó porque el chico estaba en esas fachas, respondió- no- miró la herida- no parece profunda.

Cogió un frasco que había en la mesa y embadurno una gasa dispuesta a limpiarle la herida. Se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de James y empezó a quitarle la suciedad y la sangre.

El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras la joven trabajaba en la herida. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir las respiraciones del otro. James no se atrevía a mirarla para no caer en la tentación y ella tenía la vista clavada en la herida.

Después de unos largos minutos, ella dejó un frasco sobre la mesa y miró la herida.

-Terminé- susurró la pelirroja.

James no se movió y ella tampoco lo hizo. Se quedaron el uno cerca del otro, sintiendo el olor y la respiración de cada uno. Él gruñó cuando sintió la suave mano de Lily en su vientre, cerca del cinturón del pantalón. Fue subiendo por su pecho, acariciándole la tersa piel pálida hasta alcanzar su corazón que no latía.

James giró su rostro y acarició sus muslos, subiéndole en el proceso el vestido, hasta alcanzar las nalgas. Ella también giró el rostro y sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Sus ojos inspeccionaban el rostro del otro.

Él sabía que estaba cayendo en la tentación que debía resistirse al embrujo que esa chica parecía lanzar sobre él cada vez que lo miraba pero no podía hacerlo… era tan difícil no tocarla y tenerla. La había deseado siempre y la había amado a cada momento.

Y ese olor… el maldito olor de su sangre que le embriagaba y le dejaba sin aliento. Ese olor que pedía a su parte vampira que la devorase.

Lily le empujó con suavidad y ella se subió en la camilla quedando sobre él con el cabello cayéndole en cascada a cada lado de su cara. Ella le besó en uno de los pectorales, donde le habría latido el corazón si no fuese un vampiro y James soltó un juramento mientras le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo.

La habitación volvió a quedar iluminada por un relámpago y pocos minutos después el ruido de un trueno inundó la estancia. Ellos no dejaban de mirarse, cautivados con la mirada del otro.

Lily era completamente consciente de como su cuerpo ardía en deseo. Su parte de demonio estaba en esos momentos de acuerdo con la Lily que aún habitaba en ese cuerpo. Ambas querían hacer exactamente lo que en esos momentos estaban haciendo. La Lily que aún habitaba en ese cuerpo no quería estar en ninguna otra parte… solo cerca del cuerpo de ese chico. ¡Que irónico! Durante años rechazándole y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad quería estar con él.

Ella se llevó las manos a la parte delantera del vestido y se desabotonó los primeros botones mostrando su sujetador rojo. James tragó saliva y ella se pegó más a él, besándole en la mejilla y descendiendo por su cuello.

James cerró los ojos y enterró la mano en el cabello de Lily que le besaba sin cesar en el cuello mientras con sus manos le acariciaba el estómago, cerca del cierre del pantalón. Abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de su cuerpo la dejó debajo de él.

Lily descansó su cabeza sobre el colchón y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La mano de James estaba sobre su vientre mientras la otra acariciaba el cabello del cogote de la chica. Esta pasaba suavemente la mano por el bíceps del chico y ella le sonrió coqueta.

James le devolvió la sonrisa… sintiéndose en el mismísimo cielo porque era justo lo que había soñado siempre. Se había estado reservando durante todo ese tiempo para ella… Sirius ya lo había hecho con alguna chica pero él no había querido hacerlo… quería que ese momento fuese especial y con la chica indicada, y Lily era la indicada. Sonrió aún más mostrando sus colmillos, en el fondo siempre había sido un romántico.

Se cernió sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla con dulzura. Apartó sus cabellos pelirrojos y continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar al lugar donde la yugular palpitaba, tentándole. Respiró hondo, besó el lugar y pasó la lengua por esa zona, consiguiendo un suspiro de ella que había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda.

Acunó su mejilla mientras respiraba intensamente junto a su cuello, allí donde el olor de la sangre era más penetrante. Rozó con sus colmillos el lugar donde se encontraba la tan ansiada vena y le hizo una pequeña herida donde corrió un poco de sangre…

La miró descender por su cuello, sintiendo el olor con más fuerza y gruñendo, sacó la lengua y lamió el lugar. El sabor era tan perfecto como ella… no sabía a nada de lo que jamás había probado.

Jadeante, volvió a mirarla y fijó su vista en los labios rojos y entreabiertos de ella. Él también respiraba con fuerza por la boca y se acercó a sus labios, deseoso de probarlos como su sangre. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ellos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus rostros quedaron iluminados por otro rayo.

-Lily- susurró él.

James miró de reojo hacía la pared en el mismo instante en el que otro rayo iluminaba la estancia. Pudo ver una sombra cerca de donde ellos se encontraban y que alzaba en sus manos una especie de bisturí. Agarró con fuerza a Lily apretándola contra su pecho y rodó con ella, sorteando por los pelos que el arma se clavase en su espalda.

Lily soltó un grito y James gimió cuando se golpeó la espalda al caer al suelo. Lily se quitó de encima de él y James le dio una patada a la enfermera asesina que se dirigía a ellos con una jeringuilla en la mano.

Se pusieron de pie y James agarró el tridente de Lily y detuvo con él el ataque de Rosier que había logrado extraer el bisturí del colchón y se dirigió a él con una mirada maniaca para clavárselo.

La Huffelpaff y el Slytherin les enfrentaron con la mirada deseosa de sangre. Lily se mantuvo junto a James y agarró el tridente cuando este se lo entregó para que tuviese algo con lo que defenderse.

Los dos asesinos les bloqueaban el camino hacia la puerta. James agarró una de las mesas auxiliares que había cerca y se las lanzó. Los otros tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para esquivar el proyectil y Lily y James aprovecharon eso para huir. Pasaron entre ellos pero Rosier agarró a Lily del pie y cayó al suelo de boca.

-James- gritó ella.

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio como Rosier, que había logrado ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella, la agarraba del cuello e intentaba clavarle el bisturí pero Lily le sujetaba la mano con la fuerza que le restaban.

James corrió hacía ella, cogió el tridente que había terminado lejos de la pelirroja con la caída y golpeó con él a Rosier en la cabeza para luego asestarle un golpe a la enfermera que voló unos metros, hasta chocar con la pared y caer en una de las camas.

Ayudó a Lily a ponerse en pie y los dos salieron corriendo de allí. Se alejaron del lugar todo lo que pudieron y se detuvieron cuando Lily le pidió que lo hiciese. El corredor en el que se encontraba estaba desierto y los dos intentaron recuperar el aliento.

Se miraron, cada uno a un lado del pasillo, apoyados en la pared, enfrentándose y recordando lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en la enfermería. Ni siquiera se habían llegado a besar pero era lo más intenso que habían experimentado ambos en toda su vida.

Un ruido al final del pasillo hizo que los dos se apartaran de la pared y se acercaran el uno al otro buscando la protección del otro. James levantó el tridente y los dos inspeccionaron la oscuridad. Estaban a punto de creer que todo había sido una alucinación cuando vieron aparecer de la oscuridad a Sirius.

James tuvo que detener a Lily cuando esta intentó abalanzarse sobre Sirius para matarle. Él mismo tuvo que controlarse para no hacerlo… pero el James que seguía habitando en ese cuerpo se repetía una y otra vez que ese chico era su hermano.

-Basta, Lily, tranquilízate- le pidió James.

Sirius se había detenido al verlos. No se acercó a ellos, temiendo la reacción de Lily y sobretodo preocupado por el hecho de que James también quisiera matarle.

-Acabemos con él, James- le dijo Lily eufórica.

-No- negó James sin apartar los ojos de su amigo- no, Lily, es mi hermano- Sirius sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ellos sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja- y tú no eres así.- James la miró- hazlo por mí.

La Lily que habitaba en el interior del cuerpo se hizo con el poder dentro de ella y detuvo al lado demoniaco que intentaba matar a Sirius. La mantuvo a raya con gran esfuerzo y detuvo sus intentos de soltarse de James.

Lo haría por James.

Sirius se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos y ambos se abrazaron.

-Creí que te habían matado- soltó James sin preocuparse del aspecto y olor tan repugnante de su amigo.

-No pueden con Sirius Black tan fácilmente- le dijo Sirius hablando con lentitud… por suerte había estado ensayando el habla durante el tiempo que había estado en el pasillo oculto y aunque seguía pareciendo un idiota, por lo menos no le costaba tanto hablar- temí que quisieras matarme.

-Me estaba debatiendo entre matarte o darte un abrazo- le dijo James- Eres mi hermano, así que me he decantado por el abrazo.

-Es una suerte- respondió Sirius.

Lily miraba, conmovida, la camaradería que existía entre los dos jóvenes. Sirius de pronto posó sus ojos en ella y luego los pasó a James. Sonrió y esa sustancia verdosa cayó en su pecho haciendo que Lily pusiera cara de asco.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en mi ausencia?- preguntó fijándose en el vestido abierto de Lily y el pecho desnudo de James. La pelirroja se sonrojó y comenzó a abotonarse el vestido mientras miraba al suelo. Rió cuando vio la pequeña herida en el cuello de Lily- ¡vaya ahora te vas comiendo a chicas, James!

-Sirius, recuerda que una parte de mi quiere matarte- le dijo James y Sirius cerró la boca.

-¿Tenéis algún plan de cómo acabar con esto?- preguntó Sirius- he visto cosas muy raras hoy, un pirata me ha volado la oreja de un disparo, he visto a Jessica llorando por las esquinas porque le había crecido pene y a Michael llorando aún más fuerte porque le había desaparecido el suyo- James recordó entonces al chico y a la chica que se habían intercambiado los papeles, disfrazándose uno de mujer y otro de hombre- y he visto como Slughorn intentaba polinizar a la chica esa que iba disfrazada de flor. Y creerme no es una imagen muy agradable.

-No tenemos ni idea de cómo terminar con esto- le aseguró James- pero debemos mantenernos alejados de la enfermería…

-Dumbledore parecía saber lo que ocurría- les dijo Lily- cuando vio a Amanda dijo algo sobre la posesión y esas cosas… ¿qué os parece si le buscamos?

-Tendremos que empezar por algo- asintió James- vamos.

Los tres juntos emprendieron el camino, tuvieron que andar al paso de Sirius que era bastante lento y que desesperaba a Lily que aún se debatía, como James, entre ayudarle y matarle. Por ahora ganaba la batalla Lily aunque a duras penas.

James estaba teniendo más facilidades para resistirse pero él suponía que se debía al lazo de amistad y hermandad que le unía con Sirius. Aunque eso no quitaba que a él también le estuviese poniendo nervioso lo mucho que el chico tardaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- soltó Sirius cuando James le pidió por cuarta vez que fuese un poco más rápido- ¡Joder! ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser un zombi? Me caigo a tro… tro…- se rascó la cabeza y le miró- trozos, no recordaba como se decía- esa baba verde y desagradable volvió a caer por su barbilla- y babeo esto.

-Es que solo tú podías empezar a salir con una chica y terminar haciendo que alguien la poseyera y que un montón de adolescentes convertidos en asesinos quisieran matarte- soltó James.

-Ya sabes, a Sirius Black no le gusta la vida aburrida- soltó Sirius.

James negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se tuvieron que detener en un corredor antes de doblar una esquina cuando vieron pasar a los dos chicos que iban de cavernícola, parecían ir discutiendo soltando gruñidos y no parecían mucho más listo que el nuevo Sirius así que pasaron de largo sin siquiera verles. Detrás de ellos iba la chica calabaza que tampoco les vio a pesar de ir con el chico que iba de payaso y que daba bastante miedo. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad y luego continuaron con su camino.

Iban sin hablar cuando un intenso frío les invadió y una sensación de infelicidad les inundó en lo hondo de su ser. James sintió que toda la felicidad desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-Había un chico disfrazado de dementor- soltó Lily.

Sirius y James lo recordaron y los tres se metieron en una de las aulas. La sensación de infelicidad aumentaba a medida que el dementor se acercaba. James abrazó a Lily contra su cuerpo para protegerla de esa sensación y esta no desapareció hasta que el dementor se alejó por el corredor.

-Odio esa sensación- soltó Sirius poniéndose en pie con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo- no quiero ni imaginar lo que es estar en Azkaban.

-Nunca tendrás que saberlo- le aseguró James poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Sigamos buscando a Dumbledore- les dijo Lily.

-No tienen que buscar más- soltó una voz que provenía del interior del aula- ya me han encontrado.

Los tres chicos se giraron a la vez. James se puso delante de ellos en posición de ataque… Dumbledore también querría matar a Sirius y aunque le doliese enfrentarse a su profesor, no podía dejar que nadie hiciese daño a su mejor amigo.

Dumbledore salió de la oscuridad y todos pudieron ver su imponente figura convertido en centauro. La barba caía por su pecho desnudo y miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, señor Potter- dijo el hombre- no haré daño al señor Black… cuando me concedieron el puesto de director, prometí que protegería a mis alumnos pasara lo que pasara. Sería, pues, un poco contradictorio que intentase matar a uno de ellos.

Los tres chicos parecieron relajarse y Dumbledore sonrió al ver como Lily agarraba el tridente e intentaba clavárselo a Sirius sin que ninguno de los dos chicos se diese cuenta.

-Aunque creo que la señorita Evans está teniendo más dificultades para resistir la tentación…

James miró a Lily y la agarró antes de que pudiese hacer algo a Sirius. Este tardó un poco en pillar lo que quiso decir Dumbledore y cuando miró a Lily, vio que esta forcejeaba con su amigo.

-Lily, detente, tranquilízate- le pidió James agarrándola de la cara para que lo mirase- tú no eres así… no quieres hacerle daño… hazlo por mí ¿vale?

-Señorita Evans- la joven miró a Dumbledore- como premio anual y anteriormente prefecta usted hizo el juramento de cuidar a los alumnos ¿recuerda?

Lily miró al profesor y esas palabras parecieron ayudarla para resistirse porque dejó de forcejear y asintió.

-Y supongo señor Potter que a usted la está resultando más fácil por el lazo fraternal que le une al señor Black- le dijo Dumbledore y sonrió- pero bien… supongo que me buscaban para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y como detenerlo.

-Sí- asintió James.

-Bien al parecer la señorita Wolfren…

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sirius.

-Amanda- le respondió James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Perdón, perdón-soltó Sirius- quiero volver a ser el de antes…

-Paciencia, señor Black- le pidió el director- bien como les decía, la señorita Wolfren al parecer ha sido poseída por un demonio que ella misma ha debido invocar para su venganza contra usted señor Black- los tres asintieron- bien, cuando ella consiga su venganza, él no saldrá de su cuerpo sino que se apoderará completamente de él y se lo tomara como pago por su ayuda. Ese ser no puede tener un cuerpo humano porque fue desterrado hacía mucho a tiempo a no tenerlo por su maldad y solo una persona despechada podía invocarlo. Lo cierto es que ha sido engañada… porque para que el demonio que ha poseído a la señorita Wolfren, ayude a la persona que se lo pide, se le tiene que dar algo a cambio, no solo su cuerpo como les he dicho…

-¿Algo como que?- preguntó Lily.

-Ese demonio en concreto siente especial debilidad por las almas humanas que lo hacen a él más fuerte- explicó Dumbledore- sí esta noche alguien mata al señor Black, el demonio no solo se quedará con el cuerpo y el alma de la señorita Wolfren sino también con la de él.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Le he buscado desde que desperté y he conseguido localizarlo… nos hemos enfrentado pero yo ahora no soy mago y ha conseguido vencerme. Estaba aquí intentando recuperarme de mis heridas- explicó Dumbledore y todos se percataron de la herida que tenía en uno de los costados.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

-No se preocupe, sobreviviré- le explicó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para romper el hechizo del demonio que posee a Amanda y hacer que abandone el cuerpo de ella?- preguntó James.

-Del cuello de Amanda cuelga un frasco, en él está la poción con la que ha invocado al demonio… además de la unión de ambos, la sangre de ella y parte de él- Sirius puso cara de asco- ella ha bebido parte de esa poción y la otra como ya le he dicho la lleva al cuello.- Dumbledore se paseó por la sala- hay que destruir el colgante.

-Bien ¿eso es todo?- preguntó James, esperanzado.

-Sí- asintió Dumbledore- pero…

James cerró los ojos sabiendo que no todo podía ser tan fácil.

-Pero se tiene que hacer mediante magia- explicó Dumbledore- y ninguno de los que estábamos en la fiesta tiene magia después del hechizo. He ido a las salas comunes del colegio para pedir ayuda a otros alumnos, ya que todos los profesores están embrujados, pero las entradas están selladas.

-Mierda- soltó James dejándose caer sobre una silla. Se revolvió el pelo sin encontrar una solución a toda aquella pesadilla.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Tres de ellos pensando algún modo de librarse de todo aquello, Sirius en cambio se había quedado embobado viendo como una mosca sobrevolaba su cabeza atraída por el olor putrefacto de su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la mosca a la que observaba con la boca abierta y babeando.

Había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore pero no se le ocurría ninguna cosa para librarse de esa situación y además su concentración se iba al traste por su maldita condición de vampiro.

No se volvería a meter tanto con Peter cuando se quedase abstraído, ahora entendía lo malo que podía ser quedase en ese estado sin que uno quisiera.

De pronto abrió los ojos, encontrando la solución.

-¡Pet!- soltó.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó James mientras todos miraban a Sirius.

-Pet iba disfrazado de mago- soltó Sirius- así que es en eso en lo que se ha convertido.

-Claro- sonrió Dumbledore- muy bien, señor Black. Debemos encontrar al señor Pettigrew y él deberá romper el frasco que cuelga del cuello de la señorita Wolfren.

-¿Dónde creéis que puede estar?- preguntó Lily.

-Conociendo a Pet, no habrá salido del Gran Comedor- sonrió James- seguramente se haya escondido en alguna parte cuando despertó y no se ha movido de allí.

-Entonces nos dirigiremos allí- asintió Lily.

-Hay una cosa más- le dijo el profesor Dumbledore- sí, alguno de sus compañeros les hace algún daño pero el señor Pettigrew consigue romper el frasco antes de que maten al señor Black, el daño que les hayan hecho se solucionará, incluso si alguno de ustedes muere. Es decir que sí todo sale bien esta noche, la herida de su hombro, señor Potter y mi herida desaparecerán como si no hubiese estado ahí. Claro que esto será si el señor Black no es asesinado.

Todos asintieron.

-Pero hay una cosa más- continuó Dumbledore- esa regla no se cumple con el señor Lupin- todos le miraron- él decidió disfrazarse de hombre lobo… el problema es que él lo es…

James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír que Dumbledore desvelaba el secreto de su amigo delante de Lily pero esta ni se inmutó.

-Tranquilo, James, conozco el secreto de Remus- le dijo Lily.

-Pero…

-Lo deduje, siempre se ausentaba los días de luna llena, parecía tan cansado y enfermo después y antes de esos días- explicó Lily sonriendo- pero Remus es un encanto de chico y no va a dejar de serlo aunque tenga ese pequeño problemilla. Es mi mejor amigo y lo seguirá siendo con su licantropía o sin ella.

James sonrió y la miró con amor… sí por eso la quería tanto.

-¿Qué problema hay con Remus?- preguntó Sirius.

-Veréis los otros y nosotros nos hemos convertido en algo que no somos- explicó Dumbledore- pero el señor Lupin se ha convertido en algo que sí es. Por lo tanto, él es el más peligroso de todos para nosotros, si llegase a mordernos nos convertiríamos en un licántropo y esto se mantendría aunque el señor Pettigrew rompiese el hechizo antes de que matasen al señor Black.

-Así que en estos momentos lo mejor sería no encontrarse con Remus- Dumbledore asintió y James suspiró- iremos a buscar a Pet, empezaremos por el Gran Comedor.

-Yo les acompañaré- dijo Dumbledore- iremos más rápido si van subidos en mi lomo.

-Bien- asintió James- en marcha.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Dumbledore que se arrodilló para facilitarles la subida a su lomo. Ya se habían subido Sirius, que se agarró al cabello de Dumbledore, y Lily, que se puso detrás de Sirius cuando se oyó un largo y aterrador aullido. Los tres chicos se miraron y tragaron saliva… ahí estaba Remus.

oo00oo

Remus Lupin se paseaba por los corredores de Hogwarts como licántropo a pesar de que esa noche no había luna llena. Aulló con fuerza mientras en su cabeza no se dejaba de repetir dos palabras: Sirius Black.

Sus instintos asesinos le guiaban hacía ese joven… al que no recordaba… solo sabía que era una víctima y que alguien le había pedido que acabase con él… solo sabía que era carne y él tenía hambre.

Como siempre ocurría cuando se convertía en hombre lobo, no tenía consciencia de nada… no sabía quiénes eran sus amigos y quienes sus enemigos, no sabía que era el bien ni el mal, no sabía ni siquiera quien era él. Solo conocía el hambre y el deseo de morder todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Y esa noche era peor porque no había tomado poción alguna que contralase un poco su parte asesina… no, esa noche el lobo que llevaba dentro era libre de matar a quien se le pusiera en frente…

Y su principal víctima era Sirius Black.

oo00oo

-¿Preparados?- preguntó Dumbledore, una vez que James se subió detrás de Lily.

-Si- respondió el chico pegándose al cuerpo de la muchacha- podemos irnos.

Dumbledore se acercó a la salida de la clase y abrió la puerta. El corredor estaba en silencio y vacío. El centauro salió con sus tres jinetes y comenzó a caminar. No llevarían ni tres metros cuando volvieron a escuchar un aullido pero esta vez más cerca.

Miraron por encima de su hombro y vieron como Remus en su forma de licántropo, una que bien conocían Sirius y James, salía de la oscuridad, respirando insistente y ruidosamente por el hocico. Gruñó y les enseñó los dientes.

-Agárrense- les dijo Dumbledore y todos obedecieron.

El profesor empezó a cabalgar, huyendo de Remus que les seguía a una velocidad de vértigo. James miró por encima de su hombro y vio que les pisaban los talones. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontró con el espeso cabello rojo de Lily. Su olor le inundó la nariz y cerrando los ojos, se pegó más a ella.

No quería que a ella le ocurriese nada malo y el peso de los tres hacía que el profesor Dumbledore fuese más lento… si seguían así Remus les pillaría y no solo mataría a Sirius y este perdería su alma como Amanda sino que además ellos se convertirían en comida para licántropo o en uno de ellos.

No, Lily tenía que estar a salvo. Así que aspiró una vez más su embriagador olor y luego acercando sus labios al oído de Lily, le dijo:

-Te quiero, Lily Evans, y siempre te querré.

Y luego saltó del cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore terminando de pie en el suelo.

-¡James!- oyó que gritaba Lily.

El profesor se detuvo y miró a su alumno. Sirius agarraba a Lily que quería bajarse de la montura.

-¡Id a buscar a Pet, yo le entretendré!- gritó James sonriendo.

Dumbledore asintió y se alejó rápidamente. Lo último que vio James fue la cabellera pelirroja de Lily perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Se giró para mirar a Remus que se había detenido delante de él y le enseñaba los dientes.

Estaba asustado, para que negarlo, si Remus le mordía iba importar una mierda que Lily, Dumbledore y Sirius cumpliesen la misión porque él seguiría siendo un licántropo. Pero valía la pena tener el pequeño problema peludo, si eso conseguía que Lily y Sirius estuviesen a salvo.

-Vamos, amigo- sonrió James en posición de ataque.

oo00oo

Dumbledore se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras de piedra. Sirius y Lily estaban aferrados al cuerpo del profesor. Los tres preocupados por el destino de a James.

Lily no había dejado de llorar desde que le perdieron de vista. Aun podía recordar la mirada del chico y su sonrisa mientras se lanzaba en esa locura de plan. Estaba dispuesto a morir por protegerlos. Ahogó un sollozo y recordó sin parar las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de tirarse de la montura.

"_Te quiero, Lily Evans, y siempre te querré"._

Después de oír esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco y se llenó de terror cuando le vio saltar de la montura. De pronto, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo… se dio cuenta de que ella también lo amaba, que ella Lily Evans, no el demonio que en esos momentos habitaba en su interior sino ella… la prefecta y premio anual amaba a James Potter el arrogante jugador de Quiddich al que siempre había rechazado.

James le había demostrado esa noche lo mucho que había cambiado… le demostró que valía la pena quererle. Y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde porque ahora podría morir sin habérselo dicho.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Dumbledore.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos y vio como abajo frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor que estaban abiertas se encontraban todos los que esa noche habían estado en la fiesta, excepto James y Remus.

Se giraron para mirar a Sirius con miradas sádicas.

-Agárrense- les pidió Dumbledore.

Sirius y Lily obedecieron y el profesor bajó con rapidez las escaleras. Saltó por encima de las personas que intentaban matar a uno de sus alumnos y quedó frente a las puertas.

-Bájense- les pidió- yo les entretendré. Busquen al señor Pettigrew.

Obedecieron y entraron al Gran Comedor mientras Dumbledore retenía con dificultad el avance de todos. Cerraron las dobles puertas del Gran Comedor y cuando lo consiguieron se giraron para mirar el interior del lugar.

-¡Peter!- le llamó Sirius con esa voz de tonto.

Pero nadie contestó.

-¡Peter, sal, no te va a pasar nada pero tienes que salir para acabar con esto!- le dijo Lily, desesperada.

Los dos oyeron un gimoteo y los dos se acercaron a una de las mesas cuando subieron el mantel vieron a Peter escondido bajo ella. Aterrado, salió de su escondite y apuntó con su varita a Sirius. Dispuesto a matarle pero Lily se puso entre medias sorprendiendo a Sirius.

-Baja la varita, Peter- le pidió Lily- tienes que ayudarnos.

oo00oo

James jadeó cuando chocó otra vez con una de las paredes. Puede que su nueva condición de vampiro le estuviese ayudando en esa pelea pero era duro enfrentarte con un hombre lobo cabreado.

Remus le estaba dando una paliza de mil demonios. El golpe esta vez con la pared fue más duro que el anterior y le dejó atontado en el suelo. Remus gruñó pero al ver que no se levantaba, salió corriendo, siguiendo el olor de Sirius.

Alcanzó las escaleras desde donde vio como Dumbledore era reducido por todos los alumnos y profesores mientras Amanda observaba todo al pie de la escalera con esa sonrisa maligna y los ojos rojos del demonio.

Consiguieron entrar en el Gran Comedor y Remus pudo sentir con más fuerza el olor de Sirius. Eso le enloqueció y bajó las escaleras corriendo para unirse a los demás que también querían acabar con Black.

Amanda también entró en el Gran Comedor queriendo observar el espectáculo en primera fila.

oo00oo

Lily vio como Remus entraba, enloquecido, al Gran Comedor. Chilló y se tiró al suelo para esquivarle cuando saltó por encima de ella para alcanzar a Sirius que se había subido a la tarima, donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores, huyendo de sus compañeros de clase y profesores.

Dumbledore intentaba mantener a raya a algunos de ellos pero eran demasiados. Lily alzó la cabeza desde el suelo y vio a Amanda entrando al Gran Comedor. Buscó con la mirada a Peter que estaba en un rincón de la gran sala.

-¡Peter! ¡El colgante!- gritó Lily.

Pero Peter no era capaz de reaccionar. Estaba demasiado asustado como para comprender lo que decían, a pesar de que le habían explicado todo antes de que el Gran Comedor se hubiese visto profanado por todos esos seres.

Lily miró a Sirius que se estaba viendo en serias dificultades para mantener a raya a Remus y algunos otros compañeros. Agarró el tridente que estaba en el suelo y corrió hacía él. Pensando en James, se lanzó sobre Remus y le asestó un golpe con el tridente.

Remus gruñó, furioso, y la dio un manotazo que la hizo estrellarse contra una de las paredes. El licántropo olvidó a Sirius y se centró en la pelirroja que le miró desde el suelo mientras sentía como la sangre descendía por su sien.

Miró a Remus, aterrada cuando de pronto alguien se abalanzó sobre este y comenzó a luchar con él. Lily jadeó con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vio que era James y que luchaba con todas su fuerzas contra uno de sus amigos por salvarla.

-¡Recupera el frasco, Lily!- le dijo James.

Lily asintió y poniéndose en pie, corrió hacía Amanda. Esta se percató de su ataque y cuando la pelirroja saltó sobre ella, la joven con la fuerza sobrenatural que le concedía el demonio que la poseía, la agarró del cuello y la lanzó al otro lado de la sala.

Pero la pelirroja no se rindió, poniéndose en pie, agarró el tridente y lo lanzó como si fuese una jabalina. Amanda desvió su trayectoria y terminó cerca de donde se encontraba Sirius que lo cogió para defenderse de los que querían matarle que cada vez eran más.

Lily miró James que luchaba contra Remus que tenía una clara ventaja sobre él.

Luego miró a Sirius que con la ayuda de su tridente luchaba con un montón de seres que querían matarle mientras Dumbledore le ayudaba con otros tantos. Y Peter estaba en un rincón, demasiado asustado como para hacer algo.

Furiosa, miró a Amanda que observaba todo con una sonrisa demencial. Esos ojos rojos estaban llenos de odio y locura… esa chica estaba poseída por un demonio ¿Así que como detenerla? Y de pronto comprendió algo… ella también era un demonio… esa chica le había convertido en un demonio cuando decidió echar ese hechizo sobre ellos. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era dejar que el demonio que estaba en su interior, y que Lily estaba reteniendo, saliese a la superficie.

Se concentró, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría ser peligroso. Si dejaba escapar del todo al demonio que habitaba dentro de ella, en vez de ayudarles podría desear matar a Sirius… así que tendría que haber un equilibrio en su interior.

Intentó acompasar su respiración con la del demonio que le había hablado durante todo el tiempo desde que la poseyó… el demonio que la había hecho ser más lanzada con James… el demonio que había deseado matar a Sirius…

Cuando levantó la cabeza sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino rojos y se sentía llena de un poder arrebatador. Lily corrió hacía Amanda que no se había percatado del cambio y con un placaje hizo que cayera al suelo con la pelirroja encima. Los dos demonios o chicas comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo.

Fueron interminables minutos en el que poder de los demonios y la rabia de las dos chicas se enfrentaron como titanes. Al final Lily consiguió arrebatarle el collar a Amanda que soltó un grito de furia. Se subió sobre la pelirroja para quitárselo pero esta lo lanzó por el suelo hasta que terminó a los pies de Peter.

-¡Destrúyelo!- gritó Lily quitándose de encima a Amanda que terminó golpeándose contra una pared.

Peter miró el frasco mientras Lily corría hacía donde estaba James. Este estaba tirado en el suelo con Remus encima, el licántropo estaba casi a punto de morderle mientras James utilizaba sus manos para agarrarle el cuello y evitar que le mordiese. Una de las patas de Remus estaba sobre el cuello de James para retenerle y evitar que se moviera. Los dientes del licántropo estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro y Lily estaba casi segura de que podía sentir el aliento del animal.

La pelirroja se subió a la espalda de Remus, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y tirando de él para separarlo de James.

-¡Peter!- gritó Sirius- ¡Destrúyelo!

-¿Con qué hechizo?- preguntó el joven.

-¡Bombarda!- le dijo Sirius, desesperado- ¡vamos, Peter!

Peter se preparó, apuntó al frasco y dijo:

-¡Bombarda!- en ese mismo instante se escuchó un grito de rabia proveniente de Amanda que se estaba viendo envuelta en llamas. Los gritos ensordecedores envolvieron todo el lugar y fue lo único que pudieron escuchar todos antes de que las llamas se extinguieran y el cuerpo inconsciente de Amanda cayese al suelo.

Hubo unos segundos de incertidumbre en el que todos volvieron a la normalidad y se miraron desconcertados. Recordaban perfectamente todo lo ocurrido.

Sirius se vio a si mismo sujetando el tridente de plástico con el que se estaba defendiendo.

Remus se vio de pronto gruñendo encima de James y con Lily sobre su espalda. Soltó rápidamente a su amigo y le miró horrorizado. Lily le soltó y se quitaron de encima de James para que pudiese respirar. Este intentó recuperar el aliento y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo para que no se preocupase, para que supiese que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento- susurró Remus.

James negó con la cabeza mientras los profesores se acercaban a Amanda para comprobar que estuviese bien. La chica se incorporaba en esos momentos y parecía desorientada como si se acabase de despertar de un largo letargo.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y descansemos- dijo Dumbledore mientras algunos profesores se llevaban a Amanda a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey- ha sido una noche muy larga.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron marchándose a sus salas comunes. Sirius y Peter se acercaron a sus amigos. James le dio un abrazo a Sirius y unas palmadas en la espalda a Peter que sonrió. Para sorpresa de Lily, Sirius la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Pelirroja, será una placer que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo- sonrió Sirius- eres genial.

Lily se sonrojó, se retorció las manos, vergonzosa, y no se atrevió a mirar a James. Este se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose más.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- soltó Sirius sonriendo.

-Sí, creo que estorbamos- convino Remus- vamos, Pet.

Los tres chicos se marcharon dejándoles a solas. Lily y James se quedaron a solas y en silencio. Él se decidió a mirarla y vio como ella se seguía retorciendo las manos.

-Yo…- dijeron los dos a la vez y se miraron- habla tú- rieron al ver que volvían a coincidir.

-Habla tu primero- le pidió Lily.

Se miraron a los ojos y James volvió a revolverse el pelo. Ese gesto a ella antes le resultaba arrogante, ahora le resultaba encantador.

-Siento mi arrebato… yo no me controlé cuando debí hacerlo- los dos supieron que se refería al momento en la enfermería- yo… tú me dijiste que no debía besarte esta noche y yo…

-No lo hiciste- susurró Lily.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me besaste- continuó ella.

-Ya pero yo, bueno… iba a hacerlo- le dijo James- si no hubiese sido porque nos interrumpieron, te hubiese besado y no solo habría hecho eso- ella se sonrojó- y lo habría hecho porque eres especial y porque las palabras que te dije antes de enfrentarme a Remus, eran ciertas. Te quiero Lily y pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer.

James la miró a los ojos.

-No pensaba decírtelo esta noche… era nuestra primera cita y no quería presionarte, quería que vieses que he cambiado y que bueno… no soy la clase de chico que tú piensas pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido, y por si acaso pasaba algo, quería que supieses lo que sentía por ti.

Lily le miró enternecida. Su corazón dio un vuelco de satisfacción al oír sus palabras y supo que no importaba que fuese su primera cita porque ese día, ella se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente James Potter y de lo que sentía por él.

No se lo pensó… se acercó al joven y poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello y le besó. James la rodeó el cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo y la correspondió con la misma ansia que ella estaba poniendo en ese primer beso.

Se separaron y apoyaron sus frentes en las del otro. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Quería que me besaras y si hubiese tenido que pasar algo que así fuera- ella se sonrojó aún más- porque esta noche me he dado cuenta de algo, James.

-¿De qué?- preguntó él, divertido.

-De que te quiero- susurró Lily- te quiero.

James sonrió y la volvió a besar. Después cogidos de la mano salieron del Gran Comedor, entre risas, besos y abrazos.

Pensando que a partir de ese momento la noche de Halloween sería su preferida… o tal vez no.

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno chicos espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review. Es mi primer fic de los merodeadores.

Además quería hacer una aclaración… tal vez algunos penséis que Lily ha sido un poco cruel con Snape cuando le ha quitado el brazo y le ha hecho el corte de manga porque en el fondo él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero… por mucho amor que sintiese, que eso no lo niego, se merecía un pequeño escarmiento por todas las veces que la llamaba sangre sucia, ya que él no tenía ningún derecho a utilizar ese termino con ella.

Así que solo espero que os haya gustado e intentaré actualizar cuanto antes Sangre de Dragón. Un beso.


End file.
